


4 O'Clock in the Morning

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EMT!Lance, Firefighter!Keith, Keith is a firefighter, M/M, lance is an emt, non explicit mention of car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “You heard me,” Keith tipped his head up to look Lance in the eyes, “I’ve seen the looks you give me when we work together. I know you like me as much as I like you. We both just went through something terrifying so excuse me if I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”





	4 O'Clock in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayla13rl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla13rl/gifts).



> this is a christmas gift to my friend Kayla. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction  
> or on twitter @ithasthegay
> 
> turns out I straight up forgot to add a summary

Lance felt his heart flutter in his chest as he pulled in near the burning hunk of metal that used to be someone’s car. He immediately went into focus mode, but he couldn’t help but hope in the back of his mind that a certain mulleted firefighter was already there. He hopped out of the ambulance and slammed the door so he could run around to the back to grab his bag. As he and his partner, Hunk, started to make their way over to the car a loud bang from the fire caused Lance to flinch. He shook his head and kept following after Hunk to get around the car where he could faintly see four figures huddled together. A shout from behind them caused the two paramedics to pause briefly, but that was all the time it took for Keith, Lance’s favorite firefighter, to pull them back.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Keith growled looking between the two paramedics like they had grown second heads.

“Uh… going to make sure everyone was out of the car before the fire got worse or the car blew up.” Lance looked away from Keith’s intense violet eyes back over to the burning car. He needed to go help the people who were already away from the car.  

“No, you were being stupid! The car is on fire and like you said, it could blow at any moment. We need to get you and the people who are already out away from the car before it does. Didn’t they teach you anything at your fancy medical school or EMT training?” Keith let out an exasperated growl before tugging on Lance’s shoulder. “You two go wait by our truck until this fire is out. I will make sure the injured people are brought over here, alright? But I can’t let you two go any closer.”

“No,” Lance’s tone was hard as he stared Keith down, “Do not move them, there may be something wrong that you can’t see and moving them could potentially put them in danger. Besides, it’s our job to help! We shouldn’t be here arguing.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s face and forced the paramedic to face him. “Lance. You can’t help if you’re dead or injured. So go wait by the truck before I make you.”

“Lance. Keith may be right on this one.” Hunk said from beside Lance, though there was an edge of worry coloring his voice.

Lance shook his head, “Take me with you, Keith. We don’t have time to argue and one of us has to check on the people involved. You can watch me the whole time or whatever, but someone could be in critical condition and us arguing is only closing the window of treatment time.” Lance set his jaw and stared Keith down.

Keith sighed and dropped his eyes. “Fine, but you better do everything I tell you, okay? If I tell you to leave or take cover or anything, you do it without question. Got it?”

Lance nodded quickly and lifted his paramedic bag again after jerking his face from Keith’s grip. “I got it. Now can we please go over there? We’re wasting time.” Keith turned back around and led Lance over to the car, making sure they kept a good distance from it as they rushed to where the people involved were. Lance quickly dropped to his knees by the family. “Is everyone okay?” Lance barely paused for an answer as he scanned over the four people shivering by the side of the road. “My name is Lance and I’m here to help you. I need you to tell me if you know if anyone is seriously hurt, okay?” He looked to the eldest man for an answer.

The man coughed and shook his head. “No… I think we’re all okay. I… I’m not even sure how this happened.” Lance hummed and looked them over. He figured the man had a concussion but he wouldn’t know until he checked for sure.

“That’s okay,” Lance said calmly as he looked through his bag, “I’m going to check everyone over before we get you guys out of here, okay?” He looked up in time to catch the man nodding. “Alright good. Can you tell me your name?” Lance asked as he grabbed a small penlight to check the dilation of the man’s eyes.

“Mark… Mark Henderson.” Mark replied slowly. Lance kept the frown off his face and kneeled in front of Mark.

“Alright, Mark, I’m going to shine this light in your eyes to check for a concussion. While I do that, can you answer some questions for me?” Lance brought the light up to shine in Mark’s eyes. He could feel Keith hovering between him and burning car, but he couldn’t focus on that at the moment.

“I guess…” Mark squinted against the light of the penlight.

“Who was in the car with you, Mark?” Lance was fairly certain the man had a concussion, but he had a procedure he was required to follow when testing for concussions in the field.

“My wife… and our two daughters.” Mark’s eyes were dilating wildly, prompting Lance to lower the penlight.

“Okay, Mark, I want you to listen to me. You have a concussion so I need you to stay calm. After I check your wife and daughters, we’re all going to go over to my buddy and we’ll get you guys to a hospital.” Lance looked the man in the eyes before moving over to check his wife and children. He heard a strange hissing noise and lifted his head to look back at Keith and the still burning car.

“Lance! Move now!” Keith yelled and forced Lance to his feet. Lance stumbled as he picked up the smallest girl as they all rushed to get away from the car. He held the girl tight to his chest as he stumbled in the darkness. Keith forced Lance to the ground and covered his body with his own as the car exploded. Lance shook with panic and tried to force himself to be calm.

“Keith! Keith are you okay?” Lance coughed out in the smoke and turned his head to try to see Keith’s face.

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith said softly after a moment of silence. “Are you okay?” Lance nodded and relaxed back into Keith’s chest. Lance uncurled a little and looked down at the girl in his arms.

“Yeah… that was actually terrifying though... “ Lance shivered and tried to calm himself. “We need to get everyone to the ambulance and I need to check you over too.”

Keith sputtered and turned Lance around to look him in the eyes. “I told you I’m fine, Lance.”

“Yeah, and I’m telling you I want to make sure you actually are. I listened to you, did what you asked, and now I’m asking you to do the same. I care about you, Keith, and you just put your life on the line to protect me and this little girl. So yeah, you better do everything I say Kogane or I will sic Shiro on you.” Lance half smirked but still managed to keep his voice serious.

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up before helping Lance stand as well. “Fine, let’s go then.” Keith helped Mark and his wife to their feet as Hunk ran over with a gurney. Lance nodded to Hunk who, with Keith’s help, got Mark’s wife onto the stretcher. Her leg was badly broken and would have to be set at the hospital. Hunk pushed the gurney over to the ambulance followed by Mark who was holding his other daughter, Lance, and Keith who trailed behind.

Once Lance and Hunk got everyone into the ambulance, Lance turned to Keith. “Alright, let me look you over okay?”

Keith sighed and pouted. “Fine, but I have one more thing I need you to do. Don’t forget you said you would do what I told you.”

Lance sighed, “What is it, Keith? I’m pretty sure the danger has passed at this point and we need to get these people to the hospital after I check you over.”

“Just do me this one thing, okay?” Keith stepped closer and tipped his head to the side, his violet eyes dangerously fond.

“Alright alright, what do you need me to do that is so important it couldn’t wait until after I make sure you aren’t injured?” Lance crossed his arms

Keith smirked and leaned into Lance’s space, “I need you to kiss me, Lance.” He kept his voice low, but that didn’t stop Lance from making a loud noise of surprise.

“What?” Lance sputtered and his eyes went wide.

“You heard me,” Keith tipped his head up to look Lance in the eyes, “I’ve seen the looks you give me when we work together. I know you like me as much as I like you. We both just went through something terrifying so excuse me if I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”

“You l-like me too?” Lance’s voice raised an octave in surprise.

“Yeah, we just established this.” Keith smiled fondly and leaned in closer. “Please kiss me, Lance.”

“Gladly,” Lance said softly and cupped Keith’s cheeks before leaning in to kiss him softly. Keith sighed softly into Lance’s mouth and relaxed into him. Lance smiled and pulled away. “Now let me check you out.”

Keith laughed and pressed his forehead against Lance’s, “Whatever you want, Mr. EMT.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
